


Black Lace

by Emejig16



Series: Lace Series [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Phil, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Panty Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Teasing, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dom!phil loves seeing sub!dan in a pair of panties and desperate to get off.





	Black Lace

* * *

 

Dan was the perfect sub.

Contrary to his confident, slightly assertive, and “prickish” personality, he was the most timid and obedient sub when it came to sex. He was the one pinned to the mattress begging for mercy, writhing to be pleasured, yet still upholding whatever rules Phil put in place for that night.

Phil loved it; He loved how easily he could assert his power over Dan and push him to his absolute limits, purely because he knew just how submissive Dan was. Just knowing he had so much control over how much or how little pleasure Dan received was enough to get him going.

Phil wanted nothing more than to push Dan to his limit and over it until he broke the whole submission thing, begging, pleading, even demanding what he wanted Pill to do to him.

And Phil knew exactly how to do it.

The night had started off like any _“pre-sex”_ night started. They’d just gotten back from an event, and Phil could tell that Dan was horny, but wasn’t going to let that be known unless he wanted to have sex. It was just subtle things that tipped him off, like the innocent touches that lingered on a little longer than normal, the increased display of affection, and the indirect questionings of what they were doing later. It was kind of cute.

Dan was cleaning up the kitchen, when Phil strolled in. He placed his hands along Dan’s waist and to his hips, pulling his body closer to his and kissed the bottom of his jawline. “You almost done?” He asked softly.

Dan giggled. “I could be.” He said, eyeing the few plates and mugs still in the sink.

“Well, I think you should be.” Phil commented, biting down a particularly sensitive part of Dan’s neck, causing him to mewl softly.

“Yeah?” Dan breathed, tipping his head back slightly.

“Mhmm.” Phil agreed. He his lips up and down the side of Dan’s neck, swaying gently.

“Where? I think shower would be nice…” Dan murmured, getting straight to the point.

Phil let go of Dan. “Don’t worry about that now darling. There are somethings we need to do first.” Phil explained vaguely, as he started to walk towards their bedroom.

Dan wanted to ask what he meant, but he just bit his lip and followed.

Once there, Phil handed Dan a black box with a red ribbon around it. The contents of the box had been carefully selected for the night. Dan gave Phil a questioning glance before he opened the box; There was a pair of black lacy panties, and a pair of matching stockings and garter belt.

“Put them on.” Phil whispered backing away from Dan. He swiped his finger across the nape of Dan’s neck and chuckled. He kissed along the side of Dan’s neck and licked the shell of his ear. “I’ll be waiting.” He purred before he left Dan to get dressed.

Phil waited for Dan in the kitchen. Why he picked that place, he’s not sure, but it had something to do with the use of the counter rather than any other surface to get tonight’s points across to Dan.

Dan eventually found Phil waiting for him with his arms crossed, and a gaze transfixed on his every step towards him. Once he’d gotten closer,  Phil cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply.

“You look ravishing.” Phil mumbled against Dan’s lips. He bit down particularly hard on the bottom one, tugging on it as he pulled away. Phil took a two steps back from Dan.

“Do a spin for me darling. I want to see that delightful ass of yours.” Phil commanded.

Dan obliged and did a slow spin for him, and Phil just drank it all in. There was just something about Dan in black, no specifically _black lace,_ that did it for him. If there was anything he loved more than seeing Dan naked, it was definitely him in panties.

“Lovely, simply lovely.” Phil commented, causing Dan to blush. He sauntered towards Dan again, and swiftly bent him over the counter, so that his cheek was pressed against the cool surface and his butt was sticking out. He ran his hand along Dan’s upper back.

“Tonight can be as simple or as difficult as you’d like to make it, but knowing you it _should be_ relatively easy.” Phil started. He slid his hand a little lower down Dan’s back. “Actually tonight is very easy. There are really only three rules you need to follow.” He added.

Phil moved his hand to Dan’s hip and hooked his fingers into the waist band of the panties.“Rule number one: As long as these are on, you don’t cum.” Phil instructed, as he snapped the waist band back. Phil ran his fingers down Dan’s spine. “Number two: Under no circumstances, unless I direct you otherwise, do you even think about touching yourself. Do you understand?” Phil asked, rubbing his hand over Dan’s bum.

"Yes s–” Dan started, before he received a hard smack on the bum.

Phil chuckled. “Oh I forgot the most important rule.” He moved so that this lips were right up against Dan’s ear. “No talking. Every time you do, expect a spank.” Phil murmured.

He moved so that his hips were pressed firmly against Dan’s bum. He let his hand glide over Dan’s shoulders, delicately pushing him down. “You look so pretty like this darling.”

Dan arched his back as his whole body tingled under Phil’s touch. Everything was so gentle, yet so forceful at the same time; He loved it.

“I almost don’t even know want I _don’t_ want to do to you.”

Phil unpinned Dan. “Follow me.” He ordered, heading towards their bedroom again. Dan followed, keeping his eyes on the ground and his hands behind his back.

As they were entering the room, Phil removed the rest of his bow tie and undid some more of the buttons on his shirt. “Stand here.” Phil said, opening the drawer.

Dan watched as he pulled out a black blindfold, a vibrator, some rope, and lubricant. He looked up at Phil who smiled and then pulled out a gag.

"Just in case you don’t keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut.” Phil said with a slightly menacing tone suggesting that it was indeed a threat.

Dan averted Phil’s gaze. Aside from the blindfold, it didn’t seem like he had much out of the ordinary planned for him

“Sit on the edge bed.” Phil commanded. He started to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. “You know, I was having the most difficult time trying to decide what to do with you…” He started.

Phil removed his shirt and threw it to the ground. “Then I thought, well what haven’t we tried?” Phil said as he undid his belt. He let it fall to the floor.

“And then it came to me.” Phil continued, undoing the button on his trousers and unzipping them. He pulled them all the way off and added them to the pile of clothing.

He shuffled over to Dan. He titled his chin and up, forcing him to lock eyes with him. “And then I thought, _Sensory deprivation_.”

Phil’s voice sent chills down Dan’s spine. He loved it when he talked to him like that. It was somewhere in between inquiring and stating a fact, but the anticipation it caused made him want to pounce on him.

Phil walked back over to the counter and picked up the blindfold and rope. He placed the blindfold over Dan’s eyes. “Lay back and arms up.” Phil said. Dan obliged, and Phil tied his wrists together over his head. “The safe word is ravioli.”

Phil made sure his steps were extremely quiet he left the room. He wanted for the effect of the darkness and the elevation of the rest of his senses to settle in before he did anything.

Dan laid there unsure how to feel. It was quiet, so very quiet and still. He could barely feel the warm air on his skin or the lingerie he was wearing anymore.

He was left for a what felt like an eternity, while his senses tried and tried to adjust to lack of stimulation, eyes working to settle far enough to find a little grey among the black, ears searching for the slightest inconsistencies in the silence. It felt like his skin was starting to pick out the pressure of the air around him as a sensation unto itself, like floating in water.

Dan felt lost. It was only him and his thoughts. He thought he may go mad, but, then there was a touch.

A warm brush of skin against his left side, low above the outside of his hip, and it sent a burst of heat running through his body that felt a little like bright light in the darkness. It sent goosebumps across his tummy and down his left thigh.

Dan gasped.

The touch was there and gone in an instant, leaving him alone with the amplified sound of his heartbeat. The rush of heat from the simple touch dispersed throughout his whole body.

He waited.

_“Oh god”_ Dan thought. There was mouth licking hot across the top of his chest, and a hand splayed out next to that.

Phil moved up, his nose skimming up the curve of Dan’s neck all the way up to his chin, causing Dan to shiver and goosebumps all over again. Dan felt the sensation rushing down through him, settling in his groin as a growing tightness.

Phil moved away again.

The constant darkness crowding back into Dan’s awareness grew more pressing, as he felt the lingering caresses of that touch vivid along his chest and throat. Dan couldn’t fully regain his sense of calm. He was alert, constantly anticipating the next touch, aroused with a tension that was almost painful for the lack of pressure on his skin.

Then there was a finger sliding down his side.

Dan whimpered

Phil repeated the motion over and over again, keeping the touches coming and going. Sometimes they were long and intimate, with kissing and groping. Other times it was a light, near innocent brush against his elbow or his shin or elsewhere. Often with a long and maddening wait in between, sometimes not. He could see Dan curling and uncurling his toes with every touch.

Dan could feel Phil’s fingers on his chest and stomach, skimming down and down, but then just barely running his hand over his cock. Dan let out a series of shaky breaths as he tugged on his restraints.

Then Phil was everywhere, flush against him, chest to chest and cheek to cheek and slim thighs pressing between his. Phil’s hand had a firm grasp on his hip, as he rolled his hips into Dan, eliciting a long moan from Dan.

“Do you like that?” Phil asked quietly.

Dan could barely tell what direction Phil’s voice was coming from. He sounded so loud and far away all at the same time.

“Do you like it when I do this?” Phil inquired, as he ground into Dan rougher.

Dan squeaked, wishing he could respond appropriately. He thrusted his hips into Phil desperate for friction.

“Wait, was that a no I heard?” Phil questioned, trying to get a rise out of Dan.

Dan let out a frustrated breath.

“I-I think so.” Phil said, knowing very well how Dan truly felt. “Well don’t worry, I’ll fix that. Turn over baby.” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. He got off of him to go grab the lube.

He could hear Dan whimper audibly as he rolled over, causing the bedsheets to rustle.

Phil sat in between his legs. “Let’s switch things up yeah?” Phil said tracing along Dan’s spine, watching as goosebumps formed on his skin. He kissed the nape of Dan’s neck, as he squirted the lube onto his fingers.

Dan arched his back as he shook a little bit and breathed out shakily. It sounded like Phil was all around him, and he didn’t know how to feel. Even though he wouldn’t make noise, he could feel him and that irked him. He knew Phil was right there to touch him, but he didn’t. Dan just wanted to beg out to him, but he knew he couldn’t do that either.

Phil placed his lips to Dan’s ear, letting his warm breath ghost over, sending shivers down Dan’s spine. He nibbled on his ear lobe playfully.

“Hopefully you’ll like this a little better.” He said huskily, before pulling away. Dan bit his lip, wishing he could see what Phil had planned for him.

Phil moved Dan’s panties to the side, so that his hole was exposed. He placed his finger on it, circling it around and, rubbing it teasingly along the outside.

“Please Phil…” Dan begged quietly.

Phil used his free hand to give Dan a hard spank of the bum, causing him to squeak.

“No talking.” Phil chided as he, slid the tip of his finger inside, circling it around the inside.

Dan’s breathing hitched.

“Tsk tsk.” Phil said as he pushed his finger in all the way up to his knuckle, before pumping his finger in and out of him. He curled his finger and then inserted a second.

“Ahh..” Dan breathed out as he arched his back, earning him a lighter tap on his bum.

Phil pumped his fingers rough and fast a few more times before pulling them out completely. Dan breathed out exasperatedly, as he tugged on the rope.

Phil pushed Dan’s legs open, giving him the perfect view of his ass. Phil grabbed the lube and poured a little near his entrance. 

He grinned. Phil moved his tongue to where the lube began, lapping, and swirling his tongue until he reached Dan’s entrance. He spread Dan’s cheeks and ran his tongue over his hole, eliciting a loud moan from Dan. Phil smirked, and continued, sucking and his flicking his tongue swiftly. Phil moved faster, shoving his tongue in and swirling it around. Phil pulled away.

“ _Please Phil Please_.” Dan panted. Everything felt so much more intense. Maybe it was because he couldn’t see him, but it was mostly because all of sudden all of Phil’s touches seemed _so hot_ , and he was freezing.

Phil smacked his bum twice, and Dan mewled softly.

“Please what?” Phil said teasingly, as he placed a kiss to Dan’s inner thigh. Dan responded by raising and sticking his bum out slightly. 

“On your elbows and knees darling.” Phil commanded, as he removed his pants. He poured a bit more lube on his hand, and coated his cock.

Dan struggled to hoist himself up, and waited for Phil.

Phil lined up with Dan. He pressed up against Dan’s entrance before slowly pushing in. Dan shifted a bit and pushed back into Phil.

“Easy darling. The panties are still technically on, so you still don’t get to cum.” Phil breathed, as he grasped Dan’s hip.

Phil pushed forward, deep into Dan as slow as he could and let out a quiet gasp. When he’d pressed right up to Dan, he dug his nails into his skin, as he rolled his hips forward, letting out a quiet, breathy moan.

Dan bit his lip as Phil moved his hips again. He felt Phil shift a little, before he felt him pull back, almost all the way out, before slamming right back into him. He moaned as Phil picked up his pace. He let out a harsh breath through his nose and pushed back into Dan again, starting to fuck him harder and more roughly.

Dan rocked forward each time Phil collided into his hips. Phil gripped Dan’s with both hands as he thrusted in and out of Dan.

“How does it feel in the dark?” He grunted, pushing Dan lower so that his ass was higher up in the air.

“Good” Dan moaned.

Phil slapped his ass, as he readjusted his angle. He let out a low breathy moan as he felt Dan clench around him.

Dan didn’t know how much longer he would last. He could already feel his orgasm pooling in the put of his stomach, as he felt his body slowly start to tense up. It felt like there were more than one Phil, each one doing a different thing to another part of his body.

Phil ground forward into Dan, slowing down. He leant forward to brush his lips brush over Dan’s back, giving him a few last hard thrusts before stopping all together. He pulled out of Dan and readjusted the panties.

“ _No…_ ” Dan whimpered, almost inaudibly.

Phil hit Dan’s ass again and grabbed it with both of his hands. He slid his dick in between the cheeks, thrusting in and out and muttering various expletives, as if he was fucking him properly. Phil pushed into him a couple of more times before, cumming all over Dan’s ass. Phil’s whole body jerked as he gasped, rubbing every single last drip over both cheeks.

He let a contented sigh. “Well, that was fun.” He said tapping one of Dan’s cheeks. “Here let me untie you.” Phil undid the ropes around Dan’s wrists and left the blindfold on.

Dan felt very hot and was internally screaming “ _please let me cum, please let me cum”._

“On your back again dear.” Phil said with a sinister chuckle.

Dan laid back repeatedly telling himself, _“Don’t touch yourself, don’t touch yourself, don’t touch yourself_ _….”_

Phil hopped off the bed to grab the vibrator. He took a moment to look back at Dan whose hands kept wandering down, before jerking back up.

_Phil smirked at Dan. It wouldn’t be long until he gave in. He knew that for sure._

Phil walked back over to Dan and switched the vibrator on. He placed it along the constricted bulge in Dan’s panties. He set it on low ran it up and down his length, paying a generous amount of attention to the head of Dan’s cock; _It was a sweet spot for him_. He switched it to high, and watched as the wet spot on his panties got darker and darker.

Dan moaned and panted as he got close once again.

Phil left the vibrator on high as he slid the vibrator up down his shaft, switching settings. He knew how crazy this drove Dan.

Then just as Dan felt like he was going to explode, Phil switched the vibrator off with a “click.”

“No, no no no no. _please Phil…..no…please_ _…_ ” Dan begged.

“What did I say about the talking, but I’ll let it slide.” Phil said as he went to go put the toy back in the drawer. “Do you want to take off the blindfold, or should I do that?" 

Dan bit his lip and with out much thought he said: “Get the fuck back over here a let me cum!” He moaned needfully.

There was no response.

"I know you’re still in here Phil. I mean, I can’t see that you’re in here, but I think hear you breathing. Now, get these fucking panties off of me and do something about my goddamn dick.” Dan asserted. 

It felt like he was screaming into an abyss of oblivion, which he sort of was, but he didn’t even care anymore. The pain of not coming was excruciating. 

Phil stopped where he was and turned around. “I’m sorry?” He said trying to be as menacing as possible.

“I-I…” Dan stammered.

“If that’s what you want…” Phil said with a grin.

Phil walked back over to Dan and wiggled the panties off of him. He wrapped them around Dan’s leaking cock and started stroking it.

“Is this what you wanted?” Phil questioned, as he sped up his movements.

“Oh my god yes.” Dan moaned. Having Phil’s hand firmly around his aching cock felt so much more acute and satisfying. The sensation tingled across his whole body, but was most powerful on his cock.

Phil continued his movements, running his thumb over Dan’s slit a couple of times in the process. He stopped stroking and ended up rubbing the panties all over Dan’s cock, which pretty much did it for Dan.

Dan bit his lip to stifle his moan as he came hard onto the panties and Phil’s hand. Phil felt Dan’s whole body shudder and shake. Phil looked at the soiled black panties with a satisfied grin.

“Thank you.” Dan said softly in between heavy breaths.

Phil set the panties down, and removed Dan’s blindfold and kissed him. “The pleasure is all mine dear.” Phil said with a faint chuckle.

Dan smiled guiltily. “I broke so many your rules, I’m sorry.“

“No, no don’t be darling. That was the point I wanted you out of your usual "perfect” submission thing.” Phil said as he crawled onto the bed next to Dan.

“Really?”

“Yes really, and it was super sexy.” Phil added, nudging him playfully.

”So you didn’t mind?“ Dan asked, running his hands over his sore wrists.

“Of course not. I loved it!”

“Oh really? I kind of liked it too…” Dan agreed, with a shy smile and slight blush. What if I wasn’t always the submissive one in bed?“ Dan asked quietly.

“I’m glad you did.” Phil said kissing Dan’s cheek. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh no reason…” Dan said passively. He smirked at Phil. “But, maybe next time you’ll be the one wearing the panties. He said handing Phil the creamy panties. Phil looked down at them, and then back at Dan.

He had a feeling he was going to like this new side of Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted in May of 2014.


End file.
